


She has to be the one

by ThisIsAnna47



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Eurovision fan!Aubrey, F/F, fluff mainly, i think it’s cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Aubrey loves the German singer Lena and she finds herself thinking about how Lena’s songs relate to her relationship with Beca.





	She has to be the one

Aubrey would be the first to admit it. She liked some weird things. Sure she liked reading and listening to music but she also adored Eurovision. Being an American it was an obscure thing to like but she was taken by the freedom and theatrics, the songs and artist , the rivalry and who would end up getting the famous douze points from their neighbouring countries. She loved all of it and like the true fan she was May is her favourite month.

 

She was a huge fan of Lena, the winner of the competition in 2010 who brought Eurovision to Germany for the first time in years, her 2011 song had her captivated. Taken by a stranger, she loved it. How her performance was sexy and the song was even more so. This song also expressed how Aubrey felt about Beca. Really Aubrey thought that a lot of Lena’s music could be related to their relationship.

 

_Taken by a stranger, stranger things are starting to begin_.

 

Aubrey looked out over the sea of people. Nobody was catching her eye. She needed Bella women but nobody met the required criteria. Aubrey feel deep into thought. About how she would fail and how the Bellas would probably leave with herself and Chloe.

 

“What about her?” Chloe said braking Aubrey’s train of thought.

 

The aforementioned girl was short with deep brown hair and a bikini ready body for sure, not that Aubrey noticed or anything, but she was a tad alternative for the Bellas.

 

“I’m not so sure about her,” Aubrey replied. Before she could debate further Chloe was taking to the girl trying to convince her to join the Bellas. All Chloe got in response was something sarcastic but the red haired woman wasn’t put off and continued to boast about the accomplishments of the Bellas however the brunette was not impressed.

 

The girl left and Aubrey’s eyes followed the girl. The skinny jeans she was wearing did wonders for her butt, not that Aubrey noticed.

 

The rest of the activities fair went off without a hitch or much excitement. They had managed to convince a couple of girls to come to the auditions but that was it. Aubrey’s mind kept wandering back to the sarcastic girl from earlier and the way her eyes sparkled when she said something ridiculously sarcastic or by the tattoos on her forearm.

 

Aubrey couldn’t forget her.

 

_My aim is straight and true Cupid’s arrow is just for you_

 

Her name’s Beca.

 

After the initial meeting Aubrey didn’t see the girl for another week and she didn’t expect to see her again but she showed up to the auditions. She was late but she looked stunning. Even though she didn’t know the audition song, which annoyed Aubry to no end, her voice was incredible, like liquid sex but Aubrey definitely didn’t think that, of course not. Her little performance left Aubrey slightly infatuated with the girl.

 

The hood night party was a welcome distraction. Aubrey found herself on her fourth beer and if she were honest she wasn’t anywhere near drunk enough to deal with these people. She looked up at the bleachers and Beca was standing there with one of the new trebles and she was suddenly on her fifth beer.

 

After the first Bellas rehearsal Aubrey pulled Beca aside to have a little chat. That was the day she, Aubrey Posen, asked one Beca Mitchell out on a date.

 

Beca said yes.

 

Their first date was the park. Aubrey packed a picnic and they ate on the grass just talking for hours. The sun had set and Aubrey was walking Beca back to her dorm room when she did it. When she kissed Beca for the first time. It was soft and sweet and slightly awkward but it was perfect. It was as that day that Aubrey knew she could see a future with Beca.

 

_Something new inside of me that I cannot measure_

 

They’d been together for about 4 months and Aubrey was certain of one thing. She was in love with Beca. Well she didn’t really know what being in love with someone felt like, she didn’t have anyone or anything to compare this feeling to so she assumed it must be love.

 

The first time she told Beca she loved her was as they were falling asleep after quite an active night. Aubrey wasn’t sure if Beca was even awake but she said it anyways because it was true and it felt so good to tell her and she couldn’t wait to do it everyday for the rest of her life.

 

_I hope that the traffic lights don’t change keep in me away from you_

 

Two months after she said she loved her they had an argument. This wasn’t just any old argument this was big. Chloe didn’t think that the two would find their way back to each other after it.

 

Beca’s natural flight not fight instinct took over and she left. She packed her bags and left for her mom’s place. Aubrey knew where Beca would go. Her mom was her only other source of happiness in life.

 

By the time Aubrey had realised Beca had left she wasn’t sure if she could catch her. But she had the try. She’s a Posen and they don’t give up on what they love. The drive was long and tedious. She caught every red light on the way it only made her more anxious for the rest of the drive.

 

She pulled into the driveway next to Beca’s car and made her way to the front door. She hesitated. She was afraid of what Beca would say and how she’d react but what if it all worked out with an apology. She knocked on the door and relief flooded over her as she found herself wrapped in Beca’s arms.

 

“I knew you’d find your way home,”

**Author's Note:**

> The italic bits are song lyrics from some of Lena’s songs. As seen in this order: Taken by a stranger, Satellite, Beat to my melody and Traffic lights


End file.
